Fuzzy Lumpkins (1998 TV series)
Fuzzy Lumpkins is the tertiary antagonist of the original series. He has a "hillbilly drawl" and is very lazy. He does nothing for most of his life and lives in the woods quite a distance from Townsville. However, he is quite musical, as he enjoys playing his banjo (Joe), and he also has some cooking talents, such as making meat jam. Fuzzy is the third oldest villain in the series, debuting after Whoopass Stew!, which featured the debut of the Gangreen Gang and the Amoeba Boys. Biography Fuzzy is a large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head, and big, blue overalls. He weighs 250 lbs. Lumpkins was born on February 9 and goes by the nickname Overlord of Townsville. The only true friend he has is an Alulu banjo named Joe. Sometimes, Fuzzy uses his backdoor trumpet to make music along with Joe. It’s really fun for the people around them, if and when there are any. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville which is within the Tjilani locale. He has a seemingly large amount of family members and friends that look similar to him, most of them appear in "Impeach Fuzz," "Shotgun Wedding," and "Roughing It Up." In "Meet the Beat-Alls," he teamed up with , , and . Personality Fuzzy is incredibly greedy, dangerous and anti-social, as it's shown he hates having people come to "his property" and will shoot or attack anyone who trespasses. He is also very prone to rude and destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to overpower (and even intimidate) the girls. He is able to turn to a bright red color when completely enraged and that only stops if he gets his property back. Alternatively, he can sometimes be overwhelmed or calmed. Family Fuzzy has an indeterminable amount of family members. His mom's name is Fluffy and his dad's name is Flubber. His grandmother is Granny Fuzz and his grandpa is Fudge Lumpkins. Movie Fuzzy appears in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, where he is seen robbing a grocery store mall by using his rifle at an Asian American or Hispanic cashier to get money, which is odd because he doesn't depend on money or buy anything. He is also seen at a jail where he is arrested with Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang. It is not known if the Girls fought him after Mojo's giant big plan had been destroyed after the city was very-nearly destroyed. It could be noted that his eyes look different during the movie than they do during the TV series, as his eyes are red-dashed as if preparing to engage in rage mode. Gallery Click here to view Fuzzy Lumpkin's gallery. Weapons *'Boomstick': Fuzzy Lumpkins has an oversized shotgun which he calls a "Boomstick" that he uses to shoot things. **'Fuzzy Logic': In this episode, he was seen shooting his boomstick at anything that got on his property, and later used it on The Powerpuff Girls when they started fighting. **'See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey': He shot his boomstick in the air and then pointed it at the citizens of Townsville. **'The Powerpuff Girls Rule!': He was shooting the ground with his Boomstick, to find the key to the world. **'The Powerpuff Girls Movie': He was pointing his boomstick at a cashier to steal money. *'Banjo': Fuzzy Lumpkins has a banjo that he calls "Joe" that he treats as if it was another living being and uses to play music. But sometimes he uses it as a fighting weapon. **'Fuzzy Logic': Fuzzy Lumpkins used his banjo to fight with The Powerpuff Girls in his shed. **'Sweet 'N Sour': He was playing his Banjo badly to torture people. **'Documentary': He was seen running out of his house with his banjo smashing the cameraman. *'Family': Fuzzy Lumpkins has a large family and he sometimes gets his family members to fight The Powerpuff Girls and do evil. **'Impeach Fuzz': His family was helping him cheat in a wrestling match with the Professor. **'Shotgun Wedding': His family was forcing Professor Utonium into the wedding with Fuzzy Lumpkins, and also attacking the Girls. **'Roughing It Up': His nephews were being extremely annoying towards the Girls and the Professor. * Rage Mode: If Fuzzy gets really mad at something, he turns big and red and enters a sort of "Rage Mode". This makes him more powerful and conducive to fighting. As a result, Fuzzy has had several trades of psychopathy, especially shown in his aggressive, unstable and selfish demeanor. *'Fuzzy Logic': He was seen turning big and red and attacking the Girls and the citizens of Townsville. *'Telephonies': When The Powerpuff Girls beat up Fuzzy while he was taking a bath, he went into Rage Mode. *'The Boys are Back in Town': When HIM was watching other supervillains with their past fights on the girls, one of them he watched was a previous fight that they had with Fuzzy Lumpkins and he was using rage mode on them. *'Shotgun Wedding': When Fuzzy found out Professor was recording him, he went into Rage Mode and attacked him. Episode Appearances *Meat Fuzzy Lumkins *Fuzzy Logic *Telephonies *Impeach Fuzz *Schoolhouse Rocked (Video Game Character) *Daylight Savings (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever (Mentioned; Dressed Up As) *Something's a Ms. (Mentioned) *Criss Cross Crisis *Bought and Scold (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Moral Decay *Meet the Beat-Alls *Members Only (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Shotgun Wedding *The Boys are Back in Town (Cameo) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Bubble Boy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Live and Let Dynamo (Non-Speaking Cameo; Inside Dynamo) *Documentary (Cameo) *Sweet 'N Sour (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Makes Zen to Me *A Made Up Story (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Roughing It Up *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Trivia *He once switched bodies with a British man who likes tea in "Criss Cross Crisis." Ironically, it should be noted the British man does not actually appear. *Fuzzy Lumpkins is credited as Fuzzy Lumkins (which is also the name he was introduced as in his debut episode Meat Fuzzy Lumkins) until the episode Meet the Beat-Alls. After this episode, he's credited as Lumpkins. *He was once beaten up by Buttercup so badly that he had broken limbs and couldn't think or eat properly for a short time. *He is the #2 supervillain, the first one being Mojo Jojo. *He was once elected Mayor of Townsville in the episode "Impeach Fuzz". *On Cartoon Network media prints, he is referred as a species called a "beastly bumpkin". *In the book "Smashing Lumpkins", he has a pet rooster named Bubba. *In one of the Got Milk? Commercials, Fuzzy claims that strawberry milk makes his fur turn pink. Lumpkins, Fuzzy Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Lumpkins Category:Beat-Alls Category:Day Savers Category:Supervillains Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings